


Dance of the Virtuous

by angelicCinnamonroll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hunchback of Notre Dame!AU, M/M, Racial slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicCinnamonroll/pseuds/angelicCinnamonroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he could remember, Kageyama Tobio has been locked away in a cathedral for his entire life. He strives to one day venture out into the life of the townsfolk. However, he deems his chances low, and turns a cold shoulder to the people of the village. He never imagined an encounter with a dancer could change his life; for better or worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of the Virtuous

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to announce that this is the first fanfic I have ever written on AO3. I'm very nervous, but also excited to share this story with everyone!
> 
> I've had this idea of an AU for a while now. I've taken some time to plan this story and make differences to its Disney counterpart.
> 
> With that said, I hope you all enjoy!

In the cloudy night sky, a young man rode on his horse to his destination.

Apparently, he had been called to deal with a group of ruffians who planned to sneak into the city in the dark. Because of this news, others had begun to set an ambush.

This wasn't the first time he was ordered to this task in the middle of the night. He had many similar cases like these before. Still, this was a very important task for him. After all, this man was the Captain of the Guard.

He was well-known and loved by the townsfolk. He was kind, generous, and thoughtful. It was said that he never once shed the blood of his enemies, as it went against his own values. He did his best to protect the ones he cared about. Despite this, he still had a job to do.

Arriving at the stop, he saw a small group of men surrounded by many soldiers. Their hands were cuffed with chains, now prisoners of the rule. They wore bright colors of fabric hidden underneath their dark cloaks. Judging by their clothing, the captain determined who these ruffians were.

Gypsies.

This bunch was rumored throughout the city to steal goods and food from others. They would wander in the streets and perform, entrancing citizens while they were pick pocketed. Some have also been rumored to have used witchcraft, a dangerous weapon and mechanism. They weren't common, but they had been dealt with many times in the past.

"Captain, we have news to report."

His train of thought was broken by one of his soldiers.

"What is it?"

"According to our sources, there were suppose to be a group of five. However, one seems to be missing," the soldier revealed.

Despite there being no harm in letting one person slip, chances like these could not be taken. He couldn't risk an incident this late in the dark.

"Search the premises. Be cautious, and try to find the missing gypsy," he ordered. Most of the soldiers went after the gypsy, while the others left to take the rest of the group to prison.

The captain searched on his own.As he rode on his horse through the empty streets, he noticed a woman in the corner of his eyes. As he caught sight of her, the woman gasped and ran away. Believing her to be the missing gypsy, he began to chase after her.

He took note that she was running a bit strangely. It looked as if she wasn't moving her arms at all. A closer look, courtesy of a sharp turn, revealed that she was clutching something tightly to her chest; a bundle of cloth, or rags, maybe.

The woman entered a dark path, only to be revealed as a dead-end alleyway. The captain finally had her cornered.

"Surrender yourself. I mean no harm," he tried to persuade her. The last thing he wanted to do was use aggressive force.

With the thought of the chase being over, the woman threw a small object at his horse. He could not tell what it was in the current setting. Whatever it was, it startled his horse, causing it to rise up and neigh loudly.

Unprepared for this outcome, the captain fell off the saddle onto the ground with a loud grunt.He momentarily saw his horse run away.

As he tried to recollect himself, he quickly noticed that the woman was charging towards him with a large dagger in her hand, the bundle of clothe no longer with her. With little time to reach for his sword, the man tried to stop her and grabbed her arms.

Despite her appearance, the gypsy woman was strong, directing her dagger to the captain's face. However, he wasn't going down without a fight.

In the midst of the scuffle, the captain overpowered the woman. Instead, he brought her weaponed arm into his control, and he fatally struck her in her abdomen. Blood began to smear onto her clothes, dripping from the dagger as well. She fell back, coughing up blood that now ran down her mouth. She laid on the floor, breathing until she could no longer hold onto her life.

The captain breathed heavily, having used up most of his stamina from the fight. He picked himself up from the ground. Just as he was about to leave and find his horse, he heard a loud cry from the walls of the alleyway. Surprised, he slowly walked towards the noise. It seemed very familiar, as if...

He remembered the bundle she was carrying. Finding it on the ground, the bundle slightly moved.

"Oh no..." he whispered under his breath. Picking up the bundle, his eyes widened in horror after seeing the sight of his bloody hands.

The bundle happened to hold a weeping baby. The captain had just taken the life of the baby's own mother. He had broken one of his own values.

He felt disgusted and ashamed for putting such a harmless child in this position. He had only done so to stay alive. To stay alive for someone he dearly loved. The baby reminded him of his own younger brother, the one he had been doing all of this for.

He knew how it felt to lose both parents. His father served in the army. He died a hero in the previous war. As for his mother, she passed away after giving birth to his younger brother. By that time, he had already reached the age to find a job. He joined the army and built up through the ranks to raise his brother in a healthy environment. He had hoped to become a hero in his brother's eyes, someone he could look up to.

There was now a drastic change in his fate. His actions did not justify the lost life of another. Holding the baby in his arms, he walked to the building to find the person he could turn to for advice...


End file.
